Hidasaku Door ONE-SHOT
by I-Love-Andy-Sixx
Summary: Hidan wants to get lucky with a certain pink haired Ninja, but she refuses, what will he do? Rated M for Hidan and "Strong Sexual themes"


**Hidasaku Lemon One-shot**

Sakura was walking along the hallways of the akatsuki, suddenly a Strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Morning Hidan" Sakura said Trying to get let free "Morning Bitch" Hidan said getting tighter, "Hidan i swear to god if you dont let go." Sakura said glaring at Hidan "Tsk Tsk Tsk, Bitch i know you have the hots for me" Hidan said Smirking "Get lost " She said as she got free and ran off "HEY COME BACK HERE BITCH!" He ran after her.

Sakura then bumped into The Akatsukis Deidara "Hidan. Stop chasing Sakura, un" He said sleeply, "Yeah Hidan, stop it!" Sakura said hiding behind Deidara "Motherfucking Barbie" Hidan said stomping of to his room "Thanks Deidara" Sakura said smiling and then deidara Scruffled her hair and went back to bed.

Later that day

Sakura was Cleaning the rooms like she normaly would be until she got to Hidan's room. She knocked on the Door "Hidan?" She heard footsteps and then Hidan opened the door "What?" He asked Rudly "I have to clean your room" She said just as rude, that was until Hidan had an idea "Sure, come in" He said going a hand gesture to enter, Sakura entered carefuly as she headed towards the Un-made bed he pushed her onto the bed "Punishment for This morning Pinky" He said seductivly "HE-" She tried Yelling for Help but Hidans mouth was on hers, sakura gasped and Hidan Slipped his tounge into her mouth, sakura knew she couldnt get out so she just went with it.

Hidan's Hand slipped up into Her Shirt feeling her perky breasts. Soon enough her top was in shreads on the floor, Hidan started at the object that blocked his path to what he really wanted "this'll have to go." He said quickly cutting the object to shreads which earned a giggle from Sakura, the cold air hit sakuras nipple which made it go hard. Hidan Begun sucking on her left nipple while massaging the right with his hand Sakura moaned, He bit on her nipple earning a yelp from his pink haired hostage, he started kissing down to her hips still massaging her breast.

her pants and panties ended up on the floor along with the shirt and bra, He smirked at the sight before him, then looked up at Sakuras face she had her eyes closed and was blushing "first time eh?" she opened an eye and nodded. Hidan smirked at her and snuck a finger in going in and out and then he added another finger "H-Hid..." Sakura moaned, Hidan smirked and took his fingers out of her then sucking her juices off his fingers. Soon after Hidans Pants and boxers were thrown onto the otherside of the room revealing his manhood and without warning shoving it into her tight womanhood, Sakura yelped in pain "Ow H-H-Hida!" He thrust in and out of her womanhood without stopping.

He grabbed onto her hips giving him more control, he found her pleasure spot when she moaned his name "H-H-Hidan" He repetedly Hit that sweet spot everytime making her moans even louder going faster, it made him crazy when she moaned his name. Finally he felt her walls tightning around his manhood, he then climaxed and released his seed into her, Hidan pulled out and flopped down next to her, "enjoy that pinky?" He said panting "Y-yeah." Little did they know Hidan left the door open the whole time.

he looked over at the door seeing the Akatsuki peeking in "What the fuck are you looking at?!" Hidan Yelled "you need to control yourself Hidan" Itachi said facepalming "Nice!" Kisame commented "Hidan! you broke the bed I payed for!" Kakuzu yelled at his very naked partner, Seeing everyone Sakura Hid under the covers "y-you...YOU TOOK PRECIOUS SAKURAS VIRGINITY, UN!" Deidara said with his right eye twitching "well its not like a gay fucker like you would!" Hidan said Hugging sakura into him right infront of the younger Akatsuki.

Sakura Looked at Hidan then at Deidara then rolled her eyes taking the sheets with her she walked to the Bathroom "i need a shower." Deidara followed her into the bathroom "HEY! YOU GAY FUCKER! GET OUTTA THERE!" Deidara didnt come out..but thats another story...;)

_**hey guys! did ya like it? Review and fave. haters you can review, i'll just bad review all your storys. ;) M'kay? - Author**_


End file.
